The Swan & The Boy
by lollypop queen
Summary: Emma is a police officer and her life has been fine, until she and her partner David save a boy Peter from his abused his house. can Emma heal peter's wounds? and Peter's mother escaped from prison and searching for Emma to kill her? Can Emma save Everyone she love or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Hey stars~! This is my first time doing an ouat fanfiction! I hope you will enjoy this, but WARNING there is child abused in this one, not too much but there is some. If you can't handle it please don't read you at the bottom!

Chapter one

It was seven clock and it seemed like Emma Swan was catching criminals by every sip of her coffee in the busy Boston area. When she got the office, she saw David, or "Charming", as his wife Mary-Margaret called him. The blonde somewhat envied them a bit because all her relationships fail and blow up in her face.

Her partner smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning, here's your coffee," Officer Swan said giving him his black brewed coffee. He mumbled his thanks, "Henry here."

The blonde nodded and walked to her own cubical, where a chocolate haired boy was spinning around in her chair.

Henry stopped spinning when he saw his mother, "Hey mom."

"Why aren't you at school?" she said.

"Because it's Take Your Kid To Work Day," He said.

Emma rubbed her neck 'It was today?!' she thought. "Couldn't you go with Regina?" The blonde asked.

Henry huffed. Why was him mom so difficult, "No mom. All she does is paper work and talk on the phone. That BORING!"

Emma guess when a ten year old boy has energy like that, he couldn't take the torture of sitting still while your mother is a CEO.

"So please let me stay," he asked bringing his big brown puppy eyes in.

Emma shook her head, "Fine."

Henry cheered at the win he got.

David walked in,"Em we have goes to a house claimed to have abused boy living there."

She nodded and looked at her son, "You stay."

"But mom-" Henry started.

Emma gives him that look that said 'don't–you–even–dare.' Then she ran to follow her partner.

They drove to Neverland Street; there was an old brick apartment that was tangled with vines and other vegitations.

"Stay behind me." David said.

They swiftly and quietly got closer to the apartment's door, when they got closer they heard voices.

A frighten voice spoke, "P- please s-stop it mom."

SMACK!

"Shut up useless boy! You ruined my life; I could have been someone important. Someone could have loved me! But it's all going to change come here!" shrieked from a woman's voice.

Emma felt sick to her stomach, 'How could any parent do this to their child?' she thought. She looked on her left she saw David feel almost the same way about too.

"On the count of three." David whispered.

Emma counted, "One. Two. Three."

David busted open the door just in time when the redhead woman had a knife on the very skinny young boy.

"Freeze! Hands were I can see them," The man order.

The redhead woman looked up at him, "You don't understand. He's the DEVIL, he needs to be killed."

She then raised the knife in the air and brings it down to the boy's throat or that was the plan; Emma blindside her. The blonde cuffed her and David put her in the cop car. While Emma tried to talk to the boy.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

The dirty blonde boy shook his head. Emma smiled, "That's good. What's your name?"

The boy didn't say anything; he just looked at his hands. The blonde woman thought for a moment and grabbed her note pad and pen.

"Can you write?" Emma asked.

The boy nodded and wrote his name {My name is Peter}

Emma smiled,"Peter someone is going to come and get you, so you can go to the hospital alright."

Peter nodded. His eyes were watery, but he didn't want to cry before the woman who saved him. That would make him look weak and useless, his mother would say. Suddenly he got something that he thought he would never get again: a hug.

The policewoman engulfed him in a warm hug. "You know it's okay to cry."

The boy nodded hugging the officer. The blonde felt tears on her shoulder.

"Shh, its okay. She won't came back, I promise." Emma whispered.

The dirty blonde stuffed his face in the crook of her neck. A few minutes, Peter got note pad, wrote down something, and then gave it to Emma.

{Please don't leave me}

The blonde woman nodded. "I'll stay with you, don't worry."

Peter put his head in Emma's shoulder and few minutes. When the meds finally came, they got Peter and Emma followed them to the hospital.

'Don't worry Peter. I'll be right here, no matter what.' Emma thought gently touching his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey stars~!** **Thank you so much for reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Adopt**

When peter woke up he saw he was around pure white place; the only thing he could remember was the woman who saved him.

'Where is she?' she promised she would stay with me,' he thought.

Peter shivered at the thought of being alone. When the door open it broke his train of thought, there stood Emma.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?" she asked gentle touching his beheaded hair. The blonde boy just gave a thumb up, and smiled at his savior.

"Peter your mom is good jail for a very long time," Emma said, "We check if you had any other relative. We couldn't find one and you'll be going to an orphanage."

The blonde was having a default time telling him about because she was an orphan too; and she doesn't want Peter to feel alone in the world and think no one will love him. Emma was happy that her son was adopted by Regina who loves him.

Peter looked at Emma; she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"B-but that won't happen because I'm adopting you. Once you get out we'll heal your wounds and you'll get a chase to have a family," Emma smiled then engulfing him in a hug.

That just made Peter cry again, 'why is she so nice to me? I don't understand.'

After a good ten minutes of crying, the pair watch Brave, they laughed at the funny parts. During the mid-point of the movie Emma turn her head to see her newly adopted son was sound asleep.

'Things are going to get better Peter I promised,' she thought hugging him and kissing on his forehead. She then left to start on the papers, when she got to her car her phone was ringed.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey mom when is he coming home?" Henry said impatiently, she smiled that when she told henry she was a adopting another boy. The chocolate haired boy was so excited about having a sibling.

Emma laughed, "Not yet he'll be there home soon though."

Henry groaned he wanted show his new brother his room and teach him how to play Mario Kart on the Wii, "Okay when he will be here?"

The blonde woman silently giggling at her son's antics in her head, sometimes her son can be too much," Two days for today Henry."

"So that's on a Saturday! Awesome I have to plan so much for everything," henry started babbling about his plan.

"Henry, let him steeled in first then you can do whatever alright," she said pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"Okay bye mom I have to go love you," he said.

She smiled and hoped that Peter would call her some name like mom or something like that," love you too."

The buggy parked at Social child adopting center, she got done with the papers' she then went to a toy store and got Peter a brown fuzzy teddy bear. She knew the boy was too old but a teddy bear is will always be with you no matter what.

When she got back Peter was up and looked at the wall no pay attention when Emma came in.

"Hey Peter," she said gently.

The dirty blonde smiled at her, "Guess what Pete I got you a present, but close your eyes alright."

The boy obeys and close eyes and Emma place the bear on peter's arms, "Now open," she said.

Peter was surprised by seeing a cute fuzzy button eye bear, "D- do you like it?" Emma asked scared that he won't like it. She got the opposite the boy nodded and hugged it.

He mouthed out 'thank you' and hugged Emma, "Y-your welcome Peter."

The pair watched a Tangled together and when the credits bean to roll, the pair was sleep. Emma golden locks was mixed with Peter's short hair. In the middle of the night Peter had a nightmare, a nightmare all of these was some twisted up fanficty and he was truly dead or he was hiding in the basement from his evil mother.

He looked at Emma and took her hand into his, and went back to sleep in a instead of Emma's warm hand warming up his cold and clammy hand. The boy went back to a beautiful dream where he was hurt and Emma would be his mama and the nothing could touch him.

"Mama," he whispered in his sleep. His voice was raspy since it hasn't been used in a while.

Soon his dream will be a reality.

* * *

**Thank you for reading that! I'm putting a lot fluff in this story on overload. So please Follow it, review it, and fav. It**

**Love ya,**

**Lollypopqueen**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's Party!

Today was a Saturday which means; today was the day Peter will get out. Emma made a small get together her friends and family.

Henry was super excited about having a sibling. He wanted to teach Peter how to play video games and how to steal Auntie Mary's cookies without being caught.

'This small get together will be good for Peter and maybe he'll talk a little,' Emma thought getting out of the yellow bug.

Peter was sitting in a wheel chair even though he could walk, the mean nurse said otherwise though.

"Hey Peter ready to go?" the blonde asked.

The boy shook his head happily wanting to leave this place.

Emma smiled and took peter's hand, "Let's go then."

Peter was between exited and anxious going to his new home, his mama said he had a brother around his age.

'I hope he likes me,' the dirty blonde thought as the car stopped at a very descent apartment complex. When they walk to number 349b, there they went inside.

There were people Peter didn't know except for the man in blonde who helped him being saved from his cruel mother. There was a banner that said "Welcome to the family Peter."

Peter clutched his mother's hand as they got inside the room.

Henry was the first person to introduce himself to his new brother, "I'm Henry."

Peter nod and mouth out his name. He felt shame he couldn't talk and guilty because his mama probably felt embarrass of him not talking. Somehow and someway Peter talked which surprised everyone, what he said was, "My name is Peter."

The dirty blonde voice hurt a lot for not talking so much, but somewhat loud for everyone to hear.

"Y-you talked Pete," the blonde woman said hugging him close.

That's what he wanted to see his mama being proud of him. He would do anything for that. To feel love and happiness. Not bitter and hatred. 'I like this feeling in my stomach,' peter thought hugging back his mama.

The party went great and everyone had a good time and was leaving. Henry stayed with Peter the pair played Mario Kart laughing all the way.

"Boys I'm taking a shower and please don't break anything," Emma said and went to the bathroom.

As she picked out her night clothes her phone ranged.

"Hello,"

On the other line was panting heavy on the other line, "I...I'm going to kill you Emma Swan."

Then the phone call ended, Emma had so many questions, but the main one was who that was? Why would they want me dead?'

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING~! …Well early away everyone don't get too fat and be safe okay. Please read my other stories and I have an Instagram name aphaustria. Show me some love on there and on this awesome site.**

**Love ya,**

**Lollypop queen**


End file.
